


Bunk Beds

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ikea shenanigans, Implied Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied dom/sub, M/M, Sterek Bingo 2017, Switch Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, alot of discussions about topping and bottoming that have nothing to do with sex, puns, switch Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After being asked about his sex life at a party, Stiles finds himself unable to stop thinking about having sex with his husband, no matter how unsexual the situation isOrI intended this to be an exploration of their sexual dynamics but instead it just turned into one big pun





	Bunk Beds

**Author's Note:**

> The Top/Bottom entry for Sterek Bingo really was intended to be an exploration of the Sterek sexual dynamics- I had it all planned, physical positions, powerplay, kinks... instead it turned into a list of puns wich is unfortunate... but I couldn't help myself, maybe I'll do the sex-ploration next year

Derek didn't expect it to happen really

Sure he had always heard about things like this happening but he just hadn't really put any thought into it

Half way through Lydia's Valentine's Day party one of the girls from her college classes sort of... initiated Derek

"Ok ok, so, I've gotta ask, who tops?"

And Derek... just didn't know how to answer that

He had never really anticipated anyone being that flat-out rude to a couple of strangers, even though the girl was clearly drunk enough that she could barely walk straight

He was stunned for a moment, not sure how to answer that

But luckily Stiles seemed to have a ready response for situations like these

"Oh, I always top," he replied casually, wrapping an arm around Derek's shoulders

Derek glanced at him in confusion, tilting his head, because that-

"I mean when bunk beds are involved, let me tell you, I am all OVER that top bunk, I will not accept sleeping nearer to the floor, gotta be high up,"

The drunk girl stared at them in confusion, clearly trying to come up with what to say or how to better explain herself

"N-No I meant... um.... nevermind, excuse me," she mumbled as she skittered away, wich left Stiles looking entirely too smug

"You.... that was great," Derek said with a laugh

Stiles smirked back at him, giving a little shrug

"It was no big deal, if I'm being honest I actually have been waiting to do that for a long time,"

"It was a good one, I'll give you that," he agreed

"Thank you," Stiles smirked, leaning over and gently kissing his cheek

"Now I suggest, given how few sober people are left at this party, that we head home and have the little 'who tops?' debate first-hand,"

Derek could certainly agree to that

 

~+~

 

In truth, there was definitely no defined "Top" and "Bottom" in their relationship- they were both highly versatile

Stiles could decide to top one day and then decide to bottom the next, and the same for Derek

He really hated that there were so many people who believed there was just one defined dynamic for all male/male couples...

And he hated that a physical preference automatically seemed to denotate a psychological preference too- according to SOME people anyway

But that was wrong, there were more than enough times when Stiles was feeling more dominant but decided to bottom or when Derek was more submissive but wanted to top- powerbottoms were a thing after all

And this was even the case when they were playing around with powerplay dynamics- wich was actually pretty frequent

Still, the way people just went about assuming and judging the sex lives of strangers never failed to give Stiles a bit of a prick in the spine, annoyance seeping through his bones as he stared absently out the window

"Stiles? Are you ok?"

Stiles glanced up, turning towards Derek and pushing a tight smile, nodding to Derek and clearing his throat

"Yeah, I'm fine, really,"

Derek stared at him for a long moment- clearly not amused nor buying it

"Sure, and I'm a werekitten,"

"Well it's good that you're finally out of the closet with that," Stiles scoffed

Derek frowned, putting the car in park and leaning a little closer, eyebrows raised expectingly at his partner

"Do you want to try telling me the truth this time?"

Stiles pouted, squirming a little and letting his eyes shift down to the floorboards

"Not really..."

"And is there a reason for that?"

"Do we have to do this? Can't we atleast go inside first?"

Derek's eyebrows raised slightly, and Stiles took that as a silent no

"Look it's just... frustrating, ok? It's annoying to actually be asked something like that, like, how rude can you get?"

"I understand," Derek said softly, and to his credit, he really seemed to be telling the truth there but...

"Do you want to clear your mind? Get this frustration out?"

Stiles knew what he was asking, taking a deep breath and nodding slowly

"I thought so, go upstairs and get comfortable, I'll bring you some warm tea,"

"Is that an order?"

Derek replied to that with nothing more than the same expecting expression and Stiles sucked his lip, opening the car door

"I guess yes,"

"You guess correctly,"

 

~+~

 

"Top or bottom?"

Stiles blinked, confusion settled in over his features as he stared at Derek

The session they had had a few nights ago had certainly helped with the anxiety and frustration he had been experiencing thanks to the girl at Lydia's party, but he was still caught kind of off guard when he heard Derek ask him that

They weren't usually so... blunt, particularly not outside of sexual situations

But he supposed that Derek could be trying something ne-

"The crackers, the top shelf or the bottom shelf?"

Oh

Welp, he misjudged that one

"Um, top," he muttered back, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck

Derek glanced over his shoulder at him, a small smirk settling over his face as he set the box of crackers on the top shelf

"I'll take that as your commitment to later tonight too then, _Sir_ ,"

Stiles almost sputtered, but quickly regained control of himself, letting himself smirk back at his husband instead

"You take it correctly,"

Stiles may be versatile, but there was nothing he loved more than taking the reins and dominating his mate

 

~+~

 

"You know, it really sucks that they decided to release Beauty And The Beast on St. Patrick's Day, green is one of the only colors you can't connect to the movie,"

Derek stared at him, eyebrows pinched in confusion as his husband glanced in the mirror

"And how is that?"

"Well think about it," Stiles huffed, spinning around on his heel and pouting at the werewolf

"I mean you obviously have yellow for Belle's main dress, she also wears pink and blue dresses in the movie so you can add those, and she has brown hair so that's another one, then you have the beast, you can add blue and gold to his color scheme, plus brown, obviously, and purple for his cape, red is for the rose- obviously- white is actually negotiable because Belle always wears that apron with her blue dress, so in the end all you really have left are green, orange, and black!"

"Grey," Derek offered back absently

Stiles rolled his eyes, snorting quietly

"Don't nit-pick Derek,"

"Look, white is sketchy and you have pink, purple, and brown on a short leash, the BATB colors are yellow, blue, and red,"

Stiles scoffed, an annoyed look across his face as he rolled his eyes at his husband

"And, you could always get green from the stems of the roses," Derek added a second later

He blinked, mouth opening slightly as he nodded

"That... actually is an astoundingly good point..."

"I thought as much," Derek teased back, taking an absent-minded sip of his coffee

Stiles nodded slowly, starting to think about what he was going to wear next week

It wasn't that Stiles necessarily cared about clothes, but rather that he enjoyed dressing for things appropriately- and how could he go to Beauty And The Beast without atleast SOME indication of the movie?

"Top or bottom?"

"Huh?" he asked in confusion, turning and tilting his head

"Wich are you going to use for wearing green? Your top or bottoms?"

"O-Oh um... red jacket, green t-shirt,"

Derek gave a quick nod, going right back to cooking without sparing it a second thought

Stiles realized that he probably needed to get his head out of the gutter

 

~+~

 

Unfortunately for him, his head, in fact, did not climb out of the gutter

Derek had woken up looking so sinfully sleep-mussed, so blurry-eyed and dazed and soft looking, that it had taken every last string of restraint in Stiles' body not to just jump him right then and there

But they were on something of a tight schedule with having a noon movie to get to and then they had errands to run afterwards that couldn't be postponed...

It was frustrating, and even as Stiles headed to the theater all he could really think about was how badly he wanted to take Derek up against a wall and wreck him...

"Top or bottom?"

"Top," Stiles answered immediately

"Are you sure you can see from up there?"

What- ..

Oh... right... movies....

Family movie, Beauty And The Beast, sweet innocent Disney movie...

Right

He blinked, staring at the center of the theater and taking note of the crowd

_Oh_

"Um..."

He glanced up towards the back of the theater, wincing at how far away it was and then moved his gaze over to the front- much better on his eyes

(Stiles didn't have _great_ vision, honestly he should probably get glasses but like hell he was prepared to spend the time and money to go to an eye doctor)

"Bottom," he muttered shyly

Derek gave him an odd look, but didn't question him further and nudged him towards the front of the theater

 

~+~

 

Stiles REALLY needed to get his mind out of the gutter

He kept trying but to little avail

Atleast there was a good (ish) reason for it today

They were painting a banner for Scott's college graduation and Derek had gone a little bit caveman during the entire thing, believe that as you will

Watching him unload all of the paint and material out of the car, the way his muscles rippled and the lovely vanishing of his shirt...

It left Stiles standing in the doorway with a slight trail of drool leaking out of his mouth, eyes lit up and swallowing tightly

"You alright?" Derek frowned over his shoulder as he took in his husband's slack-jawed appearance

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine, I'm good even, I'm very good,"

Derek wasn't entirely convinced, obviously, but he let it go, moved on to get the banner rolled out across the kitchen floor and starting to set out the paint

He seemed to notice a loose leg on an end table as he did so and without even getting any tools he pulled up the nail in question, straightened it, and hammered it easily back in with his fist

And if Stiles ended up ankle-deep in a puddle of his own drool, well, that was between he and the floorboards

"Top or bottom?"

"Oh God definitely bottom," Stiles said with a hurried breath

Derek raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, slowly handing a paintbrush out to Stiles and pushing a jar of paint towards him

.... Ohhh... right.... the banner...

He cleared his throat, moving to sit at the bottom of the banner and dipping his paintbrush into the jar

"Are you ok?"

"Fine! I'm fine!"

He was fine later, anyway, when he and Derek went for a roll in the paint

 

~+~

 

Ahhh IKEA, the home of cheap Swedish furniture and meatballs...

And the home of something much more fun too

They were only there to get a bookshelf, he knew, but that didn't mean Stiles couldn't spend a little time exploring

(And by exploring he, ofcourse, meant running around like a child getting into things that he shouldn't be getting into)

"Stiles, we're supposed to be looking for a bookshelf, we can eat at the cafe' after," Derek said with an exasperated sigh

"I know, I know, I'm paying attention,"

Stiles was absolutely NOT paying attention

Derek knew he wasn't paying attention but he decided not to mention it, let his husband have some fun

"Are you going to be this way when we go baby shopping too, or is this an IKEA only sort of thing?" Derek teased

"Well I wouldn't call it IKEA ONLY, I mean, I'm like this at Toys R' Us too, but to answer your question yes, I will definitely be like this when we go baby shopping,"

Derek rolled his eyes good-naturedly, it wasn't really that he minded, to be fair, he was just happy to see Stiles happy- whatever that may entail

"Right, I'll remember to get a leash for you before we hit Babies R' Us,"

Stiles just snorted, heading towards one of the random room set-ups- one decorated with baseball stuff, because hello- _baseball_

And it was as he stepped in to explore that he took notice of something...

"Derek!! Derek come look!!"

"What? What is it?" Derek asked urgently, racing over to where his husband was standing

The room didn't seem different from any of the others, it looked pretty ordinary

And that's when Stiles pointed it out-

"Look Derek! Bunk-beds!!"

"We're not getting bunk-beds Stiles,"

"Not even for the guest room?"

"ESPECIALLY not for the guest room,"

"Not even for the basement?"

"No bunk-beds Stiles,"

Stiles pouted teasingly, but he wasn't surprised really, he didn't exactly expect to get bunk-beds and he didn't necessarily want them either, he just liked the pun mostly

"Alright alright, so we can't have the bunk-beds, I have to ask you something though,"

Derek already knew what he was going to ask, but he wanted to humor him anyway

"Alright, what is it?"

Stiles grinned, tapping the side of the bunk-beds

"Top or bottom?"


End file.
